vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff! VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * Come On Over to Barney's House * The Wiggles Toot Toot and Wiggles Wake Up Jeff CD ("We're Dancing with Wags the Dogs") Music Video Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "Wake Up Jeff Ending Credits * Wake Up Jeff * Written by: The Wiggles * Produced by: Dean Covell & Keiran Usher * Director: Dean Covell * Art Director/Floor Manager: Keiran Usher * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Make up: Vivienne Werner * Featuring: ** The Wiggles - Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Pages, Jeff Fatt ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Megan Bullivant, Emma Buter ** Henry the Octopus - Leanne Ashley ** Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick, Georgia Troy, Barnes and Donna Halloran ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** Trumpet Player - Dominic Lindsay * Puppets by: Balooga Productions, Graem Haddon, Deborah Dekovic, Ben Hawk * Irish Costume Makers: Maxine Halloran, Jody Shaw, Kerry Dawson Crew * Studio Shoot: Zero 1 Zero * Assistant Director: Lee Bishop * Vision Switcher: Sarah Wilson * Technical Director: David Ward * Audio Director: Antony Kovoeors * Lighting Director: Borce Damcevski * Videotapes: Steven Land * Cameras: Barry Armstrong, Mitchell Healey, Clive Walker * Staging/Set Construction: Tony Chalmers, Ben Drew * Facilities Co-ordinators: Tracy Reinier, Andrew Roven * Location Camera: Peter Viskovich, Ashley Scott * Offline Editing: Nick Oabdiykus * Online Editing: Tony Cavanaugh * Graphics: Dean Covell * Those Who Woke Up Jeff, Thanks!: Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Daisy Cousens, Rose Cousens, Kristen Shaw, Sarah Cornale, Sarah Sneddon, Melanie Scott, Nichole Butler, Michael Butler, Alyssa Bryce, Tamira Macey, Sammy Lee, Leonardo Sivelstrini * Special Thanks: Claire, Joseph, Dominic & Anthony Silvestrini, Meg & Georgia Munro-Cook, Michelle & Blain Page, Jane & Jessica Cook, Collen, Steve & Sam McFadden, Tony, Georgia & Theo Henry, Luke, Peter Emmalee, Paul Mowbry, Lynn, Dom, Ashleigh, Kiara Lindsay Title Cards * The Wiggles Live Phone, Website and Copyright * The Wiggles Tourist Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia - Phone +612 981-4777 or Fax: +612 9555 2992 * For More Information About The Wiggles Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * © The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd. 1999 Closing Previews * The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy ("Hot Potato") Music Video * The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("Quack Quack") Music Video" Closing Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles Category:Lyrick Studios